metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Autoad
The Autoad is a robot found on SR388. Description Autoads first appeared in Metroid II: Return of Samus, constantly hopping around inside the Chozo ruins of Phase 3 and Phase 4. In Metroid: Samus Returns, these enemies have been redesigned. They are much smaller and more spider-like, and no longer hop, but scurry across surfaces after Samus and can climb walls. If Samus gets too close to one, an Autoad will charge up and release a circular blast that drains Samus's Aeion Gauge and disables her Aeion abilities for a few seconds, similar to an EMP grenade or the Rezbit Virus. Samus Returns also introduces the Black AutoadsMetroid: Samus Returns Official Guide Walkthrough, which are slightly more slender in appearance. They also have a silver-colored, reinforced plating that makes them impossible to destroy without the Beam Burst or Power Bomb. Official data ''Metroid: Return of Samus'' manual :"Another type of robot, presumably left after the demise of the ancient civilization. They now hop around out of control." ''Metroid: Samus Returns Official Guide :;Inhabitants & Eco System of SR388 (p. 20) ::'AUTOAD''' ::"These spider-like machines have the ability to emit an Aeion disruptor field. This raises the question: if these things were created to disrupt Aeion Abilities, were they made to combat intruders, or other Chozo?" :;Walkthrough (p. 115) ::AUTOAD ::"Just below the hole you created is a gold Autoad. These robotic arachnids are not only hard to destroy, they’re capable of temporarily locking down your Aeion Abilities. This wouldn’t be a huge issue, except that the Beam Burst is the only way to defeat these enemies. If Autoads start rushing toward you before you’re able to fire your Beam Burst at them, back off immediately. Your best bet in general is to avoid them altogether, but if you must fight them, shoot them through a wall if possible. If you get hit with their Aeion Ability disruptor field, retreat and wait five to 10 seconds for your abilities to become active once more." :;Walkthrough (p. 170) ::BLACK AUTOAD ::"Those Autoads that have the ability to seize up your Aeion Abilities are back, with reinforced plating this time around. They haven’t changed much beyond that, so slap on your Beam Burst and let them have it as soon as you see them. If you’re not quick, the Autoad zaps your Aeion Abilities, and you have no way of destroying it until the effect wears off." Trivia *Their name appears a portmanteau of the words "Automatic" or "Automated", referring to their robotic nature, and "Toad", referring to their original ability to jump around. However, the latter may have just been a unintended coincidence: their Japanese name is , which suggests that the last two letters are an abbreviation rather than part of the word "Toad". Gallery Autoad artwork.JPG|''Metroid II'' artwork Autoad_m2_Screenshot-1-.png|An Autoad hopping toward Samus in Phase 3 Phase 4 Autoad.gif|A pair of Autoads in Phase 4 Autoad_m2_Sprite-1-.gif|Animated Autoad sprite MSR AutoadBlack artwork.png|Black Autoad artwork from Samus Returns MSR Artbook Autrack Gunzoo Autoad and Shirk.jpg|''Metroid: Samus Returns Artbook'' MSR Area 5 Glowfly and Autoad.jpg|An Autoad hanging from the ceiling in Area 5 References ru:Автожаба ja:オートAD Category:SR388 Category:Robots Category:Area 2 Category:Area 3 Category:Area 4 Category:Area 5 Category:Area 7 Category:Rogue Category:Chozo technology Category:Wall-crawlers